INDOMITY
by kimy030
Summary: Bella, una estudiante de Diseño de Moda, conoce el hermano de su mejor amiga Alice, y éste queda tramado con ella. leer el resto dentro de la historia.
1. summary

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a** S. Meyer.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Indomity.**

**Summary:** _Bella, una estudiante de Diseño de Moda, conoce el hermano de su mejor amiga Alice, y éste queda tramado con ella. Desde ese momento él trata constantemente de conquistarla, pero lo que no sabe, es que ella es una mujer muy difícil de conquistar, ella no es como las demás mujeres a las que él está acostumbrado. Él se encontrará con la orna de su zapato. ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos? ¿Será que Bella se dejara conquistar por el mujeriego de Edward?_

* * *

**_chicas aqui les dejo mi nueva historia espero sea de su agrado y que las atraiga es una historia muy interesante no va a ser la misma bella de siempre no asi que sigan la historia para que se den cuenta de como es esta bella._**

**_muchas gracias a mis hermosas amigas _****AlexCullenGrey y emmaly76 que me ayudaron a escoger un nombre ideal para el fic ademas que siempre están ahí cuando las necesito, y a mi beta manu por aceptar ayudarme y estar ahi siempre que la necesite.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**


	2. prologo

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Tengo 20 años y me encanta la moda; todo lo que sea ropa, zapatos, accesorios, me fascina. Estudio Diseño de Modas en Yale, ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen.

Ella es una personita muy especial, tiene un andar de bailarina muy hermoso, posee unas facciones divinas, que le dan aspecto de un hada o mejor, un duende. Ella siempre me entiende y me ayuda en mis problemas.

Tiene dos hermanos, pero al único que conozco por ahora es a Emmett, y es genial; parece un oso. Su novia, Rosalie, es hermosa, parece modelo de pasarela europea. Ella es la hermana gemela de Jasper, el novio de Alice. Él tiene una vibra fantástica, te tranquiliza cuando estás enojado y cuando estas triste te llena de una alegría que no sabes de donde sale.

Es genial compartir con ellos. En nuestros tiempos libres, hacemos muchas cosas juntos. Su otro hermano nunca lo veo, ya que siempre anda trabajando.

Sus padres son unas hermosas personas, su madre Esme, es un amor y se ha convertido en una segunda madre para mí, es súper cariñosa, comprensiva, gran consejera, buena amiga y nos entiende a Alice y a mí con nuestra obsesión por los zapatos y por la moda. Simplemente es fantástica. Su padre, Carlisle, que es como mi padre, es muy bueno dando consejos y además es muy celoso y posesivo conmigo, no deja que ningún hombre se me acerque, siempre que salimos es con guardaespaldas para que no dejen que nadie se nos acerque, pero hemos sabido distraerlos muy bien. A Alice le pasa lo mismo, solo que ella tiene a su Jazz y yo no tengo a nadie.

Otro de mis mejores amigos, es Jacob, pero le decimos Jake; es una hermosa persona, es un loco, igual que a nosotras le encanta la moda y le dijo a su padre que él no quería estudiar ninguna cosa más que no fuera Diseño de modas, y su padre no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Su novio, Quil, baila espectacular, siempre que salimos a bailar le pido que baile conmigo, pues sabe cómo manejarme en una canción. Entregamos todo de nosotros hasta quedar agotados.

Me estoy mudando a un apartamento que mis padres me regalaron cuando cumplí los 18 años, solo que no querían que me viniera a vivir sola antes de terminar el instituto, aunque debo decir que fue muy difícil para ellos el que me viniera a vivir sola, pero han logrado entender que me gusta tener una espacio para mi donde nadie me moleste. Siempre me ha gustado la soledad, además me encanta tener un lugar propio, y sé que en el momento que quiera puedo ir con mis padres y tendré un sitio donde comer y descansar. Ellos saben cómo soy, además de que entienden mi manía por la moda. Mi mamá es igual de obsesionada con la ropa, así que ya sabemos de dónde heredé la obsesión, en cambio papá, es muy tranquilo. Él prefiere leer, o jugar golf, dice que lo relaja mucho; es todo lo contrario a nosotras pero bueno así y todo nos queremos mucho y puesto que solo nos tenemos los tres.

Les voy a contar un secreto: soy VIRGEN. Sí, he tenido novios y alguno que otro amiguito, pero nunca hemos llegado más allá de unos cuantos besos y toques por aquí y por allá, pero con ninguno he sido capaz de llegar más allá, siempre me detengo en el momento justo y aunque ellos quedan muy mal, a mí no me importa. Además no pienso que ninguno de ellos merezca que les de ese hermoso regalo que es mi virginidad, aunque cuando dejo a los hombres yo también termino muy caliente, pero me tengo a mí misma para satisfacerme, me encanta tocarme, así aprendo a conocer mi cuerpo, lo que me gusta y lo que no. También, me ayuda a quitar ese calor que queda en mí después de una sección con un chico.

Mi primer novio fue Tyler, a los 10, luego Mike a los 13, le siguió Erick a los 15 y él fue mi último novio porque decidí que hasta que no sintiera nada por un hombre más que atracción sexual no entraría en una relación que no da nada más. Si salgo, conozco hombres, eso ya lo saben, pero no más. Todo queda en el mismo sitio donde comenzamos.

Por ahora solo me concentraré en mi carrera y pensar en la empresa y las distintas marcas de ropa que queremos montar con Alice y Jake.

Un día estábamos en la casa de Alice, acabábamos de despertarnos después de una noche muy movida, estábamos en la mesa apunto de desayunar cuando suena el timbre de la casa, como era domingo ningún trabajador estaba, así que todos nos paramos a ver quién era, cuando aparece su hermano —al que no conocía— y fue como si un Dios griego bajase del Olimpo, es un hombre muy hermoso, tiene 25 años, y es el presidente de la compañía hotelera más grande del mundo HOTEL'S CULLEN, mantiene viajando alrededor del mundo supervisando todo personalmente, algo que me gusta es conocer diferentes culturas, pero el problema con Edward es que nunca está en casa y su familia lo extrañan mucho, además de que él prometió venir para ayudarnos a crear la empresa por todo eso de los temas legales y demás cosas.

Pero algo que me decepcionó cuando Alice me habló de su hermano, lo investigué por mi amigo Google y vi algo que no me gustó. Parece ser, es un mujeriego, cada vez que va lo fotografían sale con una mujer diferente, no sé qué sean para él o qué, pero eso no me gusta nada, apenas leí eso me puse triste, pero sé que él se interesará en mí cuando me vea así que no se lo pone tan fácil, si él de verdad quiere algo serio conmigo, va a luchar por mí porque no voy a dejar que me conquiste tan fácilmente, aunque por dentro deseé tirármele encima y hacerle muchas cosas, no lo haré. Él va a saber lo que es conquistar a una mujer de verdad, no a una de esas lagartas con las que está enseñado a andar.

¿Será que Edward logrará conquistarme? ¿Soportará todas las pruebas que le pondré?

* * *

**chicas que tal el fic espero que les este gustando muchísimo a mi en lo personal me tiene metida no me deja libre me encanta esta bella que no se deja de ningún hombre esa bella a quien le encanta la moda, una bella diferente a todas las que hemos leído así que espero que les siga gustando y que queden enganchadas con la historia.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**


End file.
